Hideaki Ryota
|sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Strengthening Magic Flight Magic Heat Magic |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Hideaki Ryota (リョタ・ヒデキ Hideaki Ryōta) also referred to by his alias Spartan (スパルタン Suparutan) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where he is ranked fourth in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. He is most likely the most popular and well-known mage in and is ranked by the Association of Magic as the No. 1 mage in the country only being fourth within the wizard saints. He is also a member of the Ten Shogun, having being coerced into joining by the Yosumi through unknown means. Appearance Hideaki is a tall, broad and heavily muscular young man in his twenties with cerulean blue eyes. His short, dark hair is jelled and neatly combed to the side with a single strand falling on to is forehead. He is noted to be very handsome and is Personality Hideaki has a lot of self confidence and optimism. Hideaki is a well-respected and highly honourable man that always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or lower ranked as he is. This makes him a an approachable and likeable individual. He is typically the moderator of the ten wizard saints and is irritated by the constant bickering within the ranks, though he does find it amusing. He is very responsible and mature, being willing to complete his duties without complaining even if they are dull for someone of the saints calibre. He never misses meetings nor is he late, showing that he is also very punctual. He is open-minded and can separate himself from his emotions in order to see the bigger picture. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: One of the most physically powerful men alive, Hideaki is a force of pure destruction. Even without the use of his magic he is physical strong enough to lift and throw incredibly heavy and pulverize stone and other tough materials with his bare hands. Enhanced Speed: Hideaki is many times faster than the average human and can run, move and react at speeds that are extremely impressive. Heightened Reflexes: Impressive Endurance: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hideaki is a brawler, using his immense physical might and magic to overwhelm and obliterate his opposition with raw power. His typical moves involve heavily-destructive attacks consisting almost entirely of punches and kicks. This is often enough to easily beat his opponents. His keen mind helps him to discern patterns in his opponents fighting styles and fight more efficiently however he does not posses as much technique or skill as master hand-to-hand combats like Manuel Carrera and Reginald Balmore. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the fourth strongest mage in Ishgar, Hideaki does indeed posses a tremendous amount of incredibly dense magic power. Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法 Gekika no Mahō): A very simple magic that is often considered to be amongst the easiest to learn. Despite this it has proven to be one of the most useful and flexible magic's that a mage can use by-far when it is used by a highly capable mage. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. Flight Magic (飛行魔法, Hikō Mahō): Is a type of Caster Magic and variant of Air Magic. As the name suggests the user can use this magic to fly. The user can achieve flight by creating an invisible platform of Eternano on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remaining in the air. The more magic power Hideaki uses to push himself through the air, the faster he can fly. This magic can help to aid him in combat, allowing him to acquire high ground quickly and avoid his opponents attacks. Heat Magic (熱の魔法 Netsu no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows Hideaki to manipulate heat to various degrees. Assorted Others Leadership Skills: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Superman from the DC Comics.